So, What's Wrong Yeobo?
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Hyuk bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu Hae apa yang ia pikirkan./"N-ne chagi, kau mau apa yeobo?" tanya Donghae gelagapan./"Jangan lakukan ini Donghae-ah ," rancauku./ Ada apa ini? OOC, one shot RnR plisssss


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: So, What's Wrong Yeobo?**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: ?**

**Length: one shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**Jadi,**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>So, What's Wrong Yeobo?<strong>

**::**

**::**

Aku mencoba untuk hanya menghabiskan seperempat jam untuk membahas ini denganmu.

Ya, kau tahu jika kali ini aku memang sangatlah bosan, kau tahu jika aku sering berkata 'waiting is painful, forgetting worse painful but not knowing what should to do is the worst suffering' dan kini aku membuktikannya padamu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyamu menghentikan keheningan.

Aku menatapmu, dalam tatapan yang entah, mungkin membuatmu berpikir hal yang tak seharusnya karena kini kulihat alismu menyatu.

"Katakan ada apa?" tanyamu mulai tak sabar.

"Hah lupakan saja," balasku.

Aku berdiri, mencoba melangkahkan kakiku, mencoba menjauhimu, mengambil jarak_ extra_ darimu, namun apa? Sebelum aku melakukannya tanganmu telah meraih tanganku, aku menatapmu yang masih duduk dengan peluh bercucuran di ruang latihan, matamu teduh menatapku, membuatku kembali ke posisi semula, duduk di hadapanmu.

Kembali hening, memang hanya kita berdua disini –yang seharusnya aku bisa memandangmu dengan leluasa, namun tidak.. ini seperti sebuah musibah dengan korban yang tak mampu dihitung, korban akan hatiku yang tercecer karena perasaan yang aku tak tahu apa ini artinya.

"Hae," panggilku.

"Ne?"

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

Kembali aku terdiam, sedetik, dua detik.. tak tak.. ku dengar suara jarum jam memenuhi ruangan yang juga di dominasi deru napas kita yang dengan susah payah kita coba normalkan sesudah kita latihan. Aku semakin terdiam saat tanganmu menyentuh lembut tanganku, aku menatapmu, hanya sekilas, lalu kembali tertunduk saat mataku yang tanpa _eyelid_ ini menubruk matamu yang teduh. Sungguh, inikah yang dinamakan siksaan? Hanya bisa menatap dan tak mengucapkan apapun? Ini gila, ini memuakkan dan aku masih bertahan dalam posisi ini? Aku memang gila.. SHIT!

"Ada apa Eunhyukkie?" tanyamu lagi.

Aku kembali tertunduk, tak mampu menatap wajahmu karena kini kurasakan pipiku terbakar, namun kemudian kau mengangkat daguku, menyamakan tatapan kita sehingga mataku kini lurus menatap matamu.

Jantungku berdetak meliar, ini tak mungkin bukan? Apakah kau juga memahami apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apakah kau juga mengerti apa yang kupikirkan? Kumohon jangan Hae, jangan membuatku salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu, Hyuk?" tanyamu lagi, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyamu lagi dengan nada yang semakin lembut, aku kembali menggeleng.

Hati ini, entah kenapa Hae begitu merasakan hal yang aneh, ini benar-benar aneh hingga otakku tak mampu memaksa bibirku untuk mengatakannya. Aku masih menunduk –dengan malu, kembali ingin membuka bibirku namun tak bisa, dan kini ugh –sial, badanku memanas karena aku malah memikirkan hal yang tak sepantasnya.

"Hyuk, waeyo? Kau membuatku khawatir chagi," katamu lagi, kau mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Ha-hae.." panggilku terbata.

"Ne, Hyuk, waeyo?" tanyamu lagi.

Aku menggigit bbirku, merasakan sakit saat bibir bawahku tertekan merasakan tekanan yang diperbuat gigiku dengan kuat, 'Eotthoke?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hae~," panggilku lagi.

'Sial, sial, sial, kenapa suaraku berubah err sexy begini, aku tak mungkin mengatakannya meskipun aku tak mampu lagi membendung ini bukan?' runtukku frustasi.

"N-ne chagi, kau mau apa yeobo?" tanya Donghae gelagapan.

Aku memeluknya, dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, membenamkan pipi meronaku di ceruk lehernya yang masih basah oleh keringat, menghirup aroma peluh yang biasa menetes dari tubuhnya saat kami berdua selesai melatih tarian kami.

"Bi-bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, bagaimana? Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini? Ini tak mungkin, bagaimana jia Hae marah dan membenciku? Bagaimana jika Hae tak ingin memaafkanku setelah kukatakan ini? Ini _dilemma_, _dilemma_ yang membuat aku tak bsa berpikir jernih.

"Hae~," panggilku manja.

"Waeyo Hyuk?" tanyanya ragu.

"Hae-ah~," panggilku lagi.

"N-ne Hyuk," jawabnya lagi.

"Hahh hahh," napasku memburu saat kurasa pipiku kembali memerah.

'Aku tak mungkin mengatakan ini, ini memalukan, seberapa inginnya diriku sekalipun, aku tak ingin mengatakannya,' batinku.

"Ka-kau demam Eunhyuk-ah," katamu saat kau mengelus punngungku yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Hae-ah~,"

Kau menarik tubuhku, menjauhkan jarak antara kita, matamu kembali menubruk mataku,"Waeyo chagiya? Bisakah kau katakana padaku?" katamu melembut, kurasakan bibirmu menyapu bibirku sekilas.

"Jangan lakukan ini Donghae-ah~," rancauku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"Bu-bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau berjanji tak akan marah?"

"Ne, aku janji,"

"Demi apa?"

"Demi cinta kita," jawabmu, kau tersenyum mesra padaku.

"I-itu, a-aku mau.."

"Mau~?"

"Ma-mau bil-bilang kalau.."

"Kalau apa~,"

"A-aku ing-ingin, i-itu, a-aku, re-re-re.."

"Relaksasi~?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Ma-ma-ma.."

"Main~?

"C-c-c,"

"Cium~?" tanyamu lagi, jarak wajahmu dan wajahku kini hanya tinggal beberapa mili.

Aku segera berdiri, merasakan tubuhku yang memanas karena malu.

"Hyuk-ah~," panggilmu manja.

"I-i-itu.." kataku gagap sambil menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhmu.

"Kau menginginkannya chagi~?" tanyamu semakin mesra, aku menggeleng cepat, memasang kuda-kuda karena sesuatu yang gawat akan segera menerjangku.

"Ha-hae,"

"Ya, ya, ya,"

"Aku,"

"Hemm?"

"Aku mau bilang kalau_" hening sesaat, "KALAU RESLETING CELANAMU MASIH TERBUKA SEJAK KAU KEMBALI DARI KAMAR MANDI!" teriakku membahana.

Duenggg~

Aku menatapmu cengo yang juga cengo menatapku lalu lari terbirit meninggalkan dirimu yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bodoh di wajahmu yang menawan.

::

::

"Agrrgghh MEMALUKAN!," teriakku, "MALU, MALU, MALU, AKU MALU!" runtukku frustasi.

"Hahh hahh hahh, panas!" keluhku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mukaku.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Kekekekekeke fic macam apa ini ==a, semoga readers g murka ya kekeke<strong>

**entahlah fic abal yang amat pendek ini cuma terpikir dalam waktu -splass cuepette puol dan nulisnya juga cuepette puol..**

**boleh minta review?**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


End file.
